


Undisclosed Emotion

by supern0vae



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chekov harvests feels for McCoy, Kirk and Spock will be in a distinguished relationship, M/M, POV Pavel Chekov, Porn With Plot, Starfleet Academy, chekov is a young bean, many years pass before McCoy notices Chekov, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern0vae/pseuds/supern0vae
Summary: Pavel Chekov is young and not yet an ensign.He studies engineering at Starfleet Academy and harvests feelings for his room mate.Leonard McCoy is ten years older than Pavel and studies medicine. He is completely oblivious that Pavel has feelings for him.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction doesn’t exactly follow canon. This chapter is an introduction to the characters and the dynamic that they have. Their dynamic develops as they share experiences together. 
> 
> Enjoy UWU

Pavel was youthful - one of the youngest students currently studying at Starfleet Academy. The intellect that he possessed helped him get into the academy, but it also served to further his popularity with the older students. The sixteen year old didn’t feel out of place even the slightest.

On his way to his dormitory Pavel passed other students here and there. None were as young as him, though, some had been close to his age - maybe twenty years old. They’d each smile at him and say a quick ‘hey, how are you?’ because no one was ever rude to Pavel. Except his room mate who had quite a temper sometimes.

Pavel stepped into his dorm with his new collection of engineering books that he’d previously checked out from Starfleet Academy’s massive library. The one that Starfleet pretended not to have - since they lived in a technology dominated world - who needed paperback books?

Settling down at his desk, Pavel turned his head to check the bunks. His eyes were particularly fixed on the bottom bunk where Leonard usually slept his days away. Leonard wasn’t there, unlike he’d been for the first five weeks Pavel had shared the room with him. Pavel shrugged it off, since Leonard would only serve to distract him from his studies anyway.

 

Time seemed to pass swiftly, though Pavel hadn’t noticed until the door swished open and his room mate, Leonard, stepped in. “Working on a project kid?” He inquired and walked towards Pavel at his desk. 

With Leonard standing behind him, Pavel replied, “I’m studying for an engineering exam actually.” Pavel quivered slightly when Leonard placed his hand on Pavel’s shoulder. He attempted to calm himself with a deep breath that he pretended was a sigh.

“Hmm, well kid. I wish a could help but I-“

“-am studying medicine not mechanics,” Pavel cut in.

He’d imagined Leonard nodding as, “right off my tongue kid,” he said in return.

This time, Pavel really did sigh, “stop calling me ‘kid’, I’m sixteen!”

“Yeah, a kid,” Leonard agreed, withdrawing his hand and beginning to get changed out of his uniform behind Pavel.

Tempted, was Pavel, to glance over his shoulder and watch the man who was ten years older than him undress. For a moment he contemplated casually throwing his head back and asking a question, but he tensed up and focussed on the studies in front of him.

“I like you, you’re quiet. Just the kind of room mate I need after a long day of stressful simulations and hard medical study.”

A grin spread across Pavel’s face, “I like you too.”

Leonard was quiet as he pulled clothes out from the closet he shared with Pavel and dressed into something comfortable. “You think we can be friends?” 

The gesture took Pavel by surprise. He cleared his throat before replying, “we’re not already?”

“As if you’d consider me a friend when all I’ve done in the past five weeks is sleep away the sorrow of losing everything back on Earth,” Leonard paused, this was the first time Pavel had heard this, “self pity certainly doesn’t attract friends,” he concluded.

Pavel turned to face Leonard, who was facing him from his bed. “You’ve lost that much?” Pavel became curious. Despite having only known Leonard for a few weeks, there was a lot that Pavel wanted to know about Leonard.

It was clear that he hesitated before answering, “my wife wants nothing to do with me. Well, my ex wife now.” Leonard rolled his eyes and grumped for a moment. “She claimed that she wanted to settle down young, but I wanted to study to become a practitioner...”

“It sounds like you made a heavy decision to choose career over your wife-“

“Ex wife, kid. I didn’t necessarily care about leaving her after the things she said to me, though I’m still miffed that I had to give up so much,” Leonard paused, “what about you? You would have left your family pretty young.”

Pavel snorted, “what family? I was never looked after adequately enough to consider the people I left to be here, ‘family’,” he said grimly.

Leonard’s eyes lifted to meet Pavel’s and they shared a moment. During the short time, Pavel revelled in the soft emotion. It wasn’t until Leonard’s eyes snapped away, did Pavel’s heart deflate.

“Back to your study kid. I’m gonna sleep.”

Pavel huffed to himself but listened no less. There was simply no chance of Pavel attracting Leonard’s full attention. Especially not while Leonard thought of him as a kid. Pavel was more mature than Leonard could realise.


	2. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavel is distracted in class and Leonard is intent on being invited to his seventeenth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know; its taken me a VERY long time to post this. I've decided to prioritise this fiction starting today! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and look forward to another one soon xx

“Hey, kid!” Pavel heard Leonard grumbling. “Wake up kid! You’ve got class dammit!” 

He didn’t expect to have his blanket tugged out from beneath him. “Aye! Leave me alone! Go- go do whatever is on your schedule,” Pavel growled. He was in no mood to be forced awake, especially since he’d been staying up about an extra hour every night to talk with Leonard. 

“My schedule’s clean today, but yours isn’t,” Leonard raised both eyebrows. 

“Thank you for getting me up,” Pavel groaned and sat up in bed.

“Don’t question it, kid,” Leonard replied, relieved, and laid down on his bed beneath Pavel’s. 

The thought that Leonard would be in the room when he got changed into his uniform made his breath hitch. He climbed down from his bunk and walked over to his closet, contemplating whether or not he should change in the dorm or walk to the bathroom down the hall. Pavel came to the conclusion that doing something like that would be immature and began stripping reluctantly. 

For a six-teen year old, he was relatively masculine and in pretty good shape. Then again, the academy required as much from its students. “So, what do you plan to do today, Leonard?” he asked as he pulled on his uniform pants. He had to say something to not feel awkward. Though, he’d been so focused on himself that he didn’t realise that Leonard was reading on his phone.

“Oh, um, probably read, then maybe meet up with some friends of mine,” he replied, sounding slightly muffled as he continued reading.

Pavel nodded, “well I’m off, thanks again for waking me!” Pavel stepped out of the dorm and made his way to his first class. 

 

Yes. Pavel was distracted in class; how could he not be? He blamed it on his over-active imagination, that in the middle of a physics lecture, he was picturing what he’d have seen if he decided to turn his head while Leonard changed behind him. At least that’s what he’d begun thinking of. Then his thoughts became less of the outcome of turning his head and more of the dirty acts that he wanted to do to that perfectly sculptured body he'd imagined Leonard would have. In all honesty, it'd been on his mind for a few weeks. And the-

“Pavel… Pavel,” Jim nudged him in the rib. The friend who sat beside Pavel tried to draw his attention back to the lecture. “This is important for our exam, so stop staring into space.”

So, it was that obvious that he was distracted. Oops. “I-I was just-“

“Is something wrong Pavel?” the teacher inquired from the front, turning to face Pavel.

“No sir,” he responded, becoming flustered. He felt as though the people around him could read his thoughts, and they’d know what unspeakable things he desired… and with his roommate no less. 

Luckily the class had ended with the siren in the same moment. Pavel headed to the exit with Jim, who was most likely on his way to find Spock in the cafeteria. That’s usually where they met up during break time, and Pavel would tag along with Jim some days for company.

“How are you Spock?” he asked as they approached the table that Spock sat at. Jim sat beside Spock while Pavel sat across from the two. 

Spock had begun to answer Pavel’s question before he was interrupted by something… or someone, behind Pavel. 

Leonard.

Leonard sat down right beside Pavel and grinned. “I would know those curls anywhere,” he chuckled. “You know my friends, Spock and James?” 

“Y-yeah I do,” Pavel said quietly, unable to project his voice further - bewildered.

Nodding but mostly looking lost, Jim asked, “you two know each other?”

Sitting more confidently, Leonard cleared his throat to speak. “Yes, we do, he’s my roommate. This kid’s the best, since he’s mostly quiet when I need rest,” Leonard patted his back. 

Pavel jolted upward when he felt Leonard’s large hand meet the middle of his back. “I-I’m usually quiet anyways,” he tried to say.

“That’s not what our physics teacher thinks,” Jim laughed. “I don’t regret bringing your attention back to class though,” he winked, and both Spock and Leonard expressed curiosity. “You see guys, this one,” Jim pointed to Pavel, “was distracted in class – thinking of who knows what – and when I averted his attentions back to the lecture, he was called on for speaking during class.”

“You must have been thinking of something interesting to zone out mid-lecture,” Spock said with one raised eyebrow. 

Pavel gulped. “Just um… my birthday!” he lied. Though, it was his seventeenth birthday in a week.

Leonard cocked his head, “how come you didn’t let me know?” 

“Well… it didn’t seem important,” since I’m still just a kid to you, is what Pavel wanted to end with. “Plus, no one would bother to attend a seventeen-year-old’s birthday party if I was to arrange one,” he shrugged. There was a furious heat that bundled up in his stomach before it spread throughout his body. 

A moment passed before Jim perked up, “Spock and I would be happy to attend, and we can bring a few people that’ve wanted to meet you.” 

Spock seemed to agree with Jim as he nodded towards Pavel who wasn’t sure how to respond. “If you’re sure, we could always go bowling or something…” Pavel suggested, hesitant to come up with some ideas.

“Sounds good kid, I’ll join!” Leonard said with enthusiasm.

"You can't just invite yourself," Jim laughed at Leonard.

"W-why not? The kid knows me, and he likes me too," Leonard defended himself and looked over to Pavel who began to twiddle his thumbs.

Jim rolled his eyes but directed him focus to Pavel, "you like him?"

Pavel's heart stuttered, "no!" he hesitated, and recieved odd looks from Spock and Jim. And a baffled expression from Leonard. "Just kidding, yes," he nodded, "we talk all the time. We've become friends."

Folding his arms in, Jim nodded to Spock, "we'll make sure to have gathered some people... what day is it?"

"Next Friday," Pavel said, forcing an eager smile.

"Can't wait," Leonard grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and share love :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and like because I’m lowkey an attention whore, need motivation but most of all I THRIVE FROM POSITIVE FEEDBACK!


End file.
